Pill boxes are often used to assist medication users in organizing their medication and as a reminder to users to take their medication. For example, typical pill boxes often include individual compartments to hold pills, e.g., including a compartment for each day of the week. Medication users often fill their pill boxes for a given time period (e.g., at the beginning of the week), and take the medication out of a given compartment at a given time period. For example, on Tuesday, users take the pills disposed in a compartment designated for medication to be taken on Tuesday.
However, medication users often make errors in filling pill boxes, often forgetting to fill all suitable compartments with medication, inserting the wrong medication into compartments, and/or forgetting to put certain medications in the pill box. Additionally, medication users may forget guidelines for taking medication when the medication is removed from the pill box and taken. Further, conventional pill boxes lack safeguards against unintentional misuse of medication, such as safeguarding against taking unsuitable mixtures of medications.
The exemplary disclosed system and method of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other deficiencies in existing technology.